


Self-Made Man (Gene)

by Ferntree



Category: Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferntree/pseuds/Ferntree
Summary: As some therapy to deal with the levels of transphobia at the moment, I drew Gene Hunt as a trans man.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Self-Made Man (Gene)

Drawn after finding out that someone from the LoM fandom (specifically from the period just after the show aired originally) is an enormous TERF. As therapy, I wanted to draw Gene Hunt as a trans guy - to prove that even if he was AFAB, he'd still be every bit the man we all know. 

And now with JK Rowling doubling down on her attacks, it feels right to post this. 

Trans men are men, trans women are women, and nonbinary people are real! 

[ Also check out Little_Cello's trans Sam Tyler here! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651223)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188431826@N08/49989168731/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
